G.I. Joe: Retaliation
|}} G.I. Joe: Retaliation (also known as G.I. Joe 2 or G.I. Joe 2: Retaliation) is an 2013 American science fiction action film directed by Jon M. Chu, based on Hasbro's G.I. Joe toy, comic and media franchises. It is a sequel to 2009's G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. Plot The elite squad of G.I. Joes get gunned down after the U.S. Government is taken over by Cobra. With nowhere else to turn, the Joes must band together to take back the United States from the evil terrorist organization. Cast *Bruce Willis *Channing Tatum as Duke *Dwayne Johnson *D.J. Cotrona *Lee Byung-hun *Adrianne Palicki *Ray Park *Jonathan Pryce *Ray Stevenson Videos File:G.I. Joe Retaliation (2012) - Theatrical Trailer 3 for G.I. Joe Retaliation|Theatrical Trailer File:G.I. Joe 2 Retaliation (2012) - Theatrical Trailer for G.I. Joe Retaliation|Theatrical Trailer #2 File:G.I. Joe Retaliation - G.I. Joe Retaliation - trailer|Trailer File:G.I. Joe Retaliation - Trailer 2|Trailer #2 File:G.I. Joe Retaliation - Trailer 3|Trailer #3 File:G.I. Joe Retaliation - TV Spot|TV Spot File:G.I. Joe Retaliation Super Bowl Spot|Super Bowl Spot File:G.I. Joe Retaliation - The Rock Talks Roadblock|The Rock Talks Roadblock Images GI JOE-Retaliation SS 01.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 02.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 03.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 04.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 05.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 06.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 07.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 08.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 09.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 10.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 11.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 12.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 13.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 14.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 15.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 16.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 17.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 18.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 19.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 20.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 21.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 22.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 23.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 24.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 25.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 26.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 27.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 28.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 29.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 30.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 31.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 32.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 33.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 34.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 35.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 36.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 37.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 38.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 39.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 40.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 41.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 42.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 43.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 44.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 45.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 46.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 47.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 48.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 49.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 50.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 51.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 52.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 53.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 54.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 55.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 56.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 57.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 58.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 59.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 60.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 61.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 62.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 63.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 64.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 65.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 66.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 67.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 68.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 69.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 70.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 71.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 72.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 73.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 74.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 75.jpg GI JOE-Retaliation SS 76.jpg Category:Action thriller films Category:War Category:2013 films Category:Action Category:Sequels Category:Films based on toys Category:2010s films Category:2010s action films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Skydance Media films Category:Bruce Willis films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Dwayne Johnson films Category:Works based on Hasbro toys